Every Story Has a Song
by disneychick555
Summary: Just a bunch of short songfics
1. Chapter 1

A/N:My first foray into Kingdom Keepers (my FAVORITE book series!) fics.

I have always wanted to write a story as compelling and brilliant as Ridley Pearson's Kingdom Keepers. But he owns 'em. Sadly. And The Fray owns How to Save a Life!

* * *

><p>How to Save a Life<p>

Amanda Lockhart was what you would call a happy person. Good grades, confidence, not popular, but overall well-liked. Her days flowed like a river placidly rolling down a hill. On the outside.

Amanda knew that she and her sister Jess had what most people don't. Both of them were witches. With extraordinary power. They were also what you would call today princesses. But their realm was not what you would normally consider correct. They had been made years ago, by Walt Disney himself, as sort of superheroes to save Disney World and the characters within it. She had known the first fact, the witch part, for as long as she could remember. The princess part, well, let's just say only you and I know that right now.

A month ago, Finn Whitman entered her life. Albeit in the awkward circumstance of him flipping over while doing sit ups and crashing into her… Finn. Leader of the DHIs against the Overtakers. Finn. Her best friend. Finn and the other DHIs, Philby, Willa, Charlene, and Maybeck, saved Disney World from Maleficent and other Overtakers, including Amanda's own sister, going under the name of Jez or Jezebel. Finn had freed her twin sister from Maleficent just two days ago. Amanda hadn't been allowed to go to school for those two days. Her parents made her stay home because of a dumb virus. Throwing up was not fun at all. But Finn…. She had left him hanging. Surely he wasn't so dense… She needed to tell him everything. He needed to know the full truth of her powers. So, she started to write a note…

Finn read the note he had found in his locker again. And again. Amanda was back! She was asking him to meet him at the monorail in Magic Kingdom that afternoon.

He found her there. She wasn't that hard to miss, considering he had been looking for her for the past three days at school. She smiled as he walked up to her and they casually found an empty compartment in the train. "So…" Finn began awkwardly.

"Finn, look. It's time you knew the full truth. I'm a… witch, and so is Jess. I know I seemed mean and cruel and you probably don't want to talk to me. And… I mean… I don't think it would have really helped anything if I had told you and you must understand, I'm not used to trusting just anyone with this and…"

"It's okay," Finn interjected quickly. "Amanda, I understand. And I was wrong to treat you the way I did. Sorry."

Amanda smiled. "Thanks."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! And I'm open to song suggestions!<p> 


	2. Life is a Highway

A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry. Not even the song :( But reviews make me happy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Life is a Highway<p>

Finn knew it all too well. He was back in Magic Kingdom. He had crossed over. "Hey! Phil!" he exclaimed, running up to his friend.

"Hey! Everyone's here, why do you think we were called tonight?" Philby turned to face Finn, giving him a hearty pat on the back.

"Yeah, it's been," Willa calculated, "About a month."

"I guess you're Disney's very own guards, aren't you?" a familiar voice said behind them.

"Wayne!" the kids said simultaneously, turning to face the ancient man.

"Hey," Wayne said, somewhat nervously.

Maybeck's eyes grew wide. "This is bad news, isn't it?"

Wayne's face contorted into a thoughtful look, before he finally said, "Yes. Actually it is. You see… Maleficent. She's escaped. We have no idea how. I… She was weak. She couldn't have gotten out on her own. And now, the animatronics in Disney Movies Studio (formerly MGM) are malfunctioning. The dragon has started moving and doing odd things randomly during the day, the Muppets from the 3-D movie are suddenly jumping out at people when they shouldn't be. Things are wrong in that park. And we need you to stop it."

Finn turned from Wayne to see all of the DHIs looking at each other doubtfully. "Come on guys, we can do it, we ju-."

"As DHIs, you can only appear as DHIs in Magic Kingdom," Wayne said quickly.

Finn stopped for only a second before finishing his sentence, "Just need to try."

One by one, the DHIs nodded their heads. Wayne interrupted their little huddle. "You'll need help from someone with extraordinary powers." Then, Wayne pressed the red button.

_There's no load That I can't hold  
>Road so rough this I know<br>I'll be there when the light comes in  
>Tell 'em we're survivors<em>


	3. Could it Be?

A/N: Here's another _muuuuuuuusical_ chapter! :) I hope you enjoy!

I sadly don't own Kingdom Keepers of Christy Carlson Romano's song "Could it Be?" (brownies for whoever knows where that's from!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Could It Be?<p>

Amanda was waiting on the bench outside in the park, waiting for Finn. Jess had to stay home for tutoring. She had her IPod/MP3 thingy (she wasn't very into the whole "Omigosh, the newest thing!" craze) and was listening to a song.

_I can see it in your eyes  
>and its real, and its true<br>That it's just me and you  
>could it be that true, that it's you<em>

Finn walked up to her. He seemed a bit shifty eyed and nervous. Amanda waved him over. "Hey," she said as he plopped down beside her. "You crossed over again, didn't you?"

"Jess isn't anywhere near here, is she?" Finn asked nervously.

"No," Amanda barely had time to reply before Finn launched into a full account of what had happened the night before.

"Finn… You're special. You've got powers I don't even have. The power to cross over. To free my sister from darkness. That's you," Amanda smiled at him once he was done.

Finn shook his head. "No, you. I need you there. Can you get to the park tonight?"

Amanda smiled, "Old MGM's open until midnight tonight. Meet you there."

As Finn walked away, Amanda couldn't help but think, _Me and Finn… We need to lead this movement. This time, it's not just him. I'm going in._


	4. Part of Your World

A/N: I own nothing, Disney owns _Part of Your World_ and Ridley Pearson owns KK. Please let me knwo what you think, because I'm wondering if I should bother continuing these...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Part of Your World<p>

Amanda waited where Finn had told her to meet him. Jess had to go to tennis or something like that. Amanda waited for a bit… then…

"Amanda!" Finn looked relieved. He wasn't sure Amanda had convinced her parents to let her stay there.

"Hey Finn," Amanda replied. "My parents left me with Wayne for a bit, you know the story."

The four other DHIs came in one by one, Charlene giving her a bit of a disgusted look. "So… I know what you know. What do we do?"

Charlene butted in. "Um, look. I know you want to be a part of us and all, but this is a DHI only sort of thing so…"

Amanda was downhearted. She was trying to help this brat! One song stood out in her mind…

_Up where they walk_

_ Up where they run_

_ Up where they play all day in the sun_

_ Wanderin' free_

_ Wish I could be_

_ Part of your world_

Finn stepped in. "It's cool. I asked her to help us."

Amanda was so relieved to be saved from Charlene that she didn't chastise Finn for saying "cool" for the millionth time. "Now, Wayne told me that he found a clue, left by the Overtakers, along with some things Disney said if Disney World were ever in grave danger."

Charlene politely excused herself and Finn. "Finn, seriously, she's not one of us. We shouldn't, can't trust her."

Finn gave Charlene a nasty look. "Charlene, I know it's tough to believe that you're not the center of attention right now. But you know what – you aren't!" He turned to Amanda, "What was the clue?"

Amanda held up a plaster mold of a footprint. It was a claw mark. "Maleficent… Dragon…" Maybeck stated nervously.

"And what did Disney say?" Finn asked again.

"He said, 'When Disney World comes to danger, gather the princesses of power to save it.' And also, 'The ultimate sacrifice is giving up yourself.'"


End file.
